<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>darling, so it goes by AstrologicalGem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143324">darling, so it goes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem'>AstrologicalGem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The engineers wake up together in the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melanie Cavill/Javier "Javi" de La Torre/Bennett Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>darling, so it goes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They wake up tangled in each other in the morning. Melanie's legs tangled up in Javi's, Bennett's arms wrapped around the two of them. Melanie is warm, comfortably so, snuggled up tight between the two of them. It is January, and she doesn’t remember the last time she felt this warm without being some kind of sick. </p>
<p>They had fallen asleep together last night-or was it earlier this morning? Melanie can’t remember-with a movie on. The Rescuers, if she remembers right, one of Bennett's favourite Disney movies. She had barely been awake when they had chosen it, falling in and out of consciousness, still so spacey and fuzzy.</p>
<p>Javi moves, shifting towards Melanie. "Mel.."</p>
<p>"Morning, Javi..." She runs her hand through his hair, kissing his forehead. She feels like she can barely move, her bones heavy like lead. "Don't think I can move.."</p>
<p>"I mean, considering last night...I'd be surprised if you could..."  He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer. "You were pretty tied up, it didn't look comfortable."</p>
<p>"Mm, it was fine.." </p>
<p>Bennett shifts, hugging the two of them tighter. "Morning.." </p>
<p>"Morning, Ben.." Javi kisses his neck, brings Mel closer. </p>
<p>Melanie smiles, snuggled up close between the two. "I think I just wanna stay like this...forever. Just with you two, in bed..."</p>
<p>"Then I think you should." Bennett kisses her head. "Can I borrow your shirt?"</p>
<p>"Mhm...dunno where it is though. Might be in the living room.." She mumbles, turning on to her side. “Or maybe it’s in here...don’t remember taking it off, but I know I clearly did. It's somewhere."</p>
<p>"It should be on the chair." Javi pipes up, before pressing kisses to Melanie's back. She lets out a soft noise at that, going slightly limp in his arms. He brushes her hair off to the side, pushing it over her shoulder. Bennett moves, pulls himself out of bed.</p>
<p>"What do you guys want for breakfast?" </p>
<p>Melanie pretends to think for a moment. "Can't you just come back to bed and cuddle us?" Ben laughs, and moves close enough to run his hand through her hair.</p>
<p>"I'll come cuddle with you guys after I've made breakfast. Pancakes sound good?"</p>
<p>Melanie nods, before closing her eyes again, resting her head on Javi's arm. Javi nods as well, running his hands through her hair. Half an hour later, Melanie's half asleep, fading between consciousness and awakening. Javi's half asleep as well, his head resting on Melanie's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Morning again, sleepyheads.." Bennett comes in, sits down on the bed. "I made breakfast, it's out on the table..." </p>
<p>Melanie shifts, and pulls him down into a kiss, smiling. "God, you're the best." </p>
<p>Javi laughs, and pulls Melanie close, kissing her head, "It's cause he knows you won't eat until someone puts food directly in front of you, Mel. We've both learned." </p>
<p>"He's not wrong, you know." Bennett runs a hand through his hair. </p>
<p>"Shut up, you two.." Mel swings her legs over the side of the bed, looking around. She grabs a sweatshirt from the chair, not checking to see who it belongs to. </p>
<p>"Are we ever gonna get that back?" Ben smirks, looking over at her.</p>
<p>"Did we even know who it belonged to in the first place?" She shoots back, raising an eyebrow. "C'mon..." Javi gets out of bed too, grabbing Ben's shirt. Bennett laughs when he sees it, and pulls Javi down into his lap, kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>"Get a room, you two." Mel laughs, and Bennett pulls her down to him as well. </p>
<p>"Well we're in one, love, what else did you expect?" Ben quirks an eyebrow, and Mel shrugs, resting her head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>"God I love you guys..." Javi mumbles into Ben's chest.</p>
<p>Mel smiles, and kisses his head. "I love you more."</p>
<p>"And I love you both most. Now c'mon, we gotta be at the lab in the afternoon. And as much as I'd love to just stay here with you two...breakfast is getting cold." Ben wraps his arms around the two of them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell with me @onetrainsnowpiercer on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>